


【授权翻译】Filch, Fireworks and Flick/费尔奇，烟火与闪闪

by MarauderIvy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在霍格沃茨的场地里试验了一些新制焰火之后，乔治侥幸逃脱了被费尔奇关禁闭的命运，不幸的是，弗雷德就没有这个运气了......然而，你没法那么轻易让韦斯莱孪生兄弟分开。晚上，就正当乔治在公共休息室放松的时候，他从弗雷德那里收到了一张潦草写成的纸条。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Filch, Fireworks and Flick/费尔奇，烟火与闪闪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filch, Fireworks and Flick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/204527) by Spiralling-Down. 



城堡的窗户外，夜幕已经悄然降临，但格兰芬多公共休息室里仍然十分热闹，充满了叽叽喳喳的聊天声，整个休息室都被炉火散发出的玫红色的微光点亮了。乔治·韦斯莱随意地伸展四肢瘫在他最喜欢的一把软绵绵的扶手椅里面，闭着眼睛，唇角浮起了一个小小的笑容。他现下无比暖和、舒适，总的来说心满意足。他刚刚做完了所有的家庭作业（啊哈，除了魔药学的论文，但说实话，谁在意乌头在配置解药的过程中起什么作用呢？），现在正无所事事，除了可能要再和李玩一场噼啪爆炸牌，或者去骚扰珀西。如果你想来点儿晚间放松的话，那绝对是个顶好的乐子。乔治的孪生兄弟，相反地，就没有那么幸运了。他眼下正被费尔奇关禁闭。想到这个，乔治允许自己露出点得意的坏笑。

然而，正当乔治开始计划另一个改造珀西的男学生会主席徽章的法子的时候——屋子里突然一声爆响。一个小小的、慌里慌张的家养小精灵出现在他正前方，手里紧紧攥着一轴卷起的羊皮纸贴着胸口。她环视四周，注意到大部分格兰芬多的学生都正盯着她看的时候，她下垂的耳朵微微颤抖起来。她自觉地捋平衣襟上的褶皱，深深地吸了一口气，再次转过身去面对乔治。

“闪闪很抱歉打搅您，先生。”她一口气地说，屈膝行了个礼，“但闪闪被告知把这个捎给您。”

她将那卷羊皮纸往乔治的方向递去。

“谢谢你，闪闪。”乔治说，将羊皮纸从她手中接过，“这是谁给你的？”

“闪闪不知道，先生。他长得非常像您，先生。”

啊哈。乔治只知道一个符合这样的描述的人......

“谢谢你。”他说，闪闪站在他面前，脸颊红扑扑的，带着显而易见的窘迫。“嗯…你可以走了，如果你愿意的话。”

闪闪看上去松了口气，她立刻原地转圈，随着另一声爆响，她消失了。乔治坐回到扶手椅里，举起了那卷羊皮纸。咧嘴一笑，他展开羊皮纸，读了起来。

 

* * *

 

亲爱的乔治：

你这个幸运的小饭桶！你是怎么逃脱的，嗯？当时我们都站在地上那个冒烟的大洞旁边，都是在宵禁之后偷偷溜出去的，都被发现双手充满暗示地漆成了鲜红色，我却是唯一那个被费尔奇抓走，被以惯例的开膛破肚，拇指夹等等威胁的人！你是怎么做到的？诚然，我其实也是唯一那个踢了洛丽丝夫人的人……我想我们亲爱的老费尔奇为那事太过大发雷霆，以致于忘了再处理你。我发誓，在涉及到他那该死的猫的时候，那个人就好像脑袋后面长了眼睛——我可以发毒誓那时候他的后背当时是转过去的，直到他突然转过身对我大喊大叫。“我会把这件事报告给邓布利多教授的，对一只无辜的小猫下手…我要让你为此被踢出学校！”何其无辜啊，我的脚。她咬了我那么多次，我很开心我踢了她，即便我因此被关了禁闭。

嗯....此外，我刚刚注意到我的手上还染着点淡红色…啊，多么讽刺。虽然，这对于费尔奇那种智力的人来说太过细微了，以至于他发现不了。我现在觉得更遗憾了。你的手也是红色的吗？这可能只是毒角兽粉末爆炸时的副作用，但在正式销售之前我们得弄清这是怎么一回事....或者我们可以想方设法把它也添加到产品中去。“把这些焰火塞给你的敌人们吧，他们会双手红彤彤地被逮个正着——如假包换。”

好吧，或许不会。

不管怎么说，我有点跑题了。

那些火箭弹可真是巨大的成功啊，你觉得呢？我是说，除了它们留下来的深坑之外，但那修复起来轻而易举。见鬼，海格大概都能用他的那把雨伞做到这一点。不过我的确认为这整个留言的点子都妙极了，在此我向你致敬，亲爱的弟弟。我诚挚地希望斯内普正从他的窗户里往外瞧…就在他纯洁无罪地研究着霍格沃茨的运动场地，却突然看到了这东西的时候，我相当乐意得以一见他脸上的表情：

夜晚的天空总能成为某种指引……

奇迹……

谜团……

但是现在， 作为韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的诚挚敬献，有史以来第一次，它真的可以为您提供些建议！

西弗勒斯·斯内普，是时候欣然拥抱新欢了。

你知道那是什么吗？

有些人甚至将其成为魔药。

它的名字就是……

洗发水。

一个超凡脱俗的发明，我们觉得你对它应该相当了解。

它会大赚一笔的，你不觉得吗？如果我们坚持这么干，不出几周我们会双双变成百万富翁。哦，天哪，就连那个爆炸都很像回事儿了，不是吗？你大概从霍格莫德都能听到它。我想费尔奇就是那么逮到我们的....活见鬼。可能我们到底还是应该事先在禁林里试验一下的，虽然我仍然坚持认为如果那么做，我们很有可能引发森林大火，或者其它什么的。

不错，我想这封信是时候结尾了。费尔奇刚刚匆忙跑出去追皮皮鬼了，那家伙正在奖杯陈列室大搞破坏呢（我或许没有碰巧在他路过费尔奇的办公室的时候悄悄地建议他这么做来着的....）但那个老饭桶大概快回来了，倒霉透顶，情绪极差。但是我等不及要跟你讨论烟火的事情了，所以我想不如你写个便条。我要叫个家养小精灵来，让它（极其非常和蔼地，当然——你懂我的）替我捎到公共休息室里去，给你。那么，鉴于你已经读到这里，这个法子显然奏效了。

 

一会儿见，

弗雷德

（又名 最为迷人的，以及，假如要我自己说的话，极致英俊的韦斯莱双胞胎之一）

又及：关禁闭到目前为止还不算太坏——只是些寻常威胁——但我非常希望下一回你能来英勇献身。否则你将会面对一个异常愤怒的弗雷德。而你知道的，当我变得很生气的时候，人们最后都长出了火红的头发。

又又及：噢是啊，那当然是个威胁。注意到了这个的你是多么聪明啊。

 

* * *

 

随着他阅读完毕，乔治摇了摇头，把弗雷德的信笺掉在了腿上。他咧嘴笑了笑，从书包里抓过一块崭新的羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。他确信闪闪不会介意再送一次信的。而如果费尔奇不巧撞见了它，那么….啊哈....那对于他的双胞胎兄弟来说将只会是一点小小的霉运，对不对？有那么一会儿，乔治咬着下嘴唇，思索着，然后开始动笔。

“亲爱的弗雷德，”他小声低语，“也被称为“踢猫的韦斯莱”。我无比希望你享受了你的禁闭时光，而我将无比高兴，如果你能替我给费尔奇先生带去我最真诚的问候.....”

他的夜晚才刚刚开始变得有趣了些。

 

END


End file.
